powerful witch
by KiraLostInMadness
Summary: Damon is atracted to the new powerfull Bonnie but he is trying to hide it. To bad that his brother can read his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love Damon and Bonnie and I wanted to write a story about them. I mean aren't they like the best couple ever? When you finish reading it leave a review to tell me your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( **

**(p.s. sorry for spelling or grammatical mistakes but English isn't my first language)**

Bonnie's pov

When Bonnie woke up she knew that something was different. Somehow she felt powerful. She felt that she had the strength to do anything. She turned to the side and saw a candle. She focused on putting fire on it. She had never tried this before and she doubted that she could, but she tried ether way. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the candle feeling her energy building up. Suddenly she started feeling hot. As in really hot. Like she was on fire, and when she opened her eyes she saw fire everywhere. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden her room was on fire. She closed again her eyes and thought of water. Cold peaceful water. When she opened her eyes she saw water all around her and the floor of her room was black. Burned black. Something was definitely wrong with her powers. How had this happened?

Damon's pov

He was flying over fells church in his crow form. He had just fed with a blond that now lied in the back of a bar not remembering what she had done or the handsome young man she had met. Suddenly he felt power. It was nearby and he decided to find out the source of it. It felt like the little witches power but it was definitely stronger. He thought that over and decided that the source was a witch. A very powerful witch. He continued flying feeling it stronger and stronger. He stopped outside a house. All the lights were out except from one in the second floor. He went to the window and looked inside. It was a teenage bedroom but it looked and smelled burned. Then the door of the room opened and the little witch came in.

Bonnie's pov

She had to find out what was wrong with her. Where had all this power come from because she was sure before some hours she wasn't as strong. Also she had to quickly find a way to hide that her room had been on fire because otherwise she had to give a lot explanations to her parents. What would she say to them? Guess what I am a witch? Ah and I forgot to tell you that today I felt so powerful that I decided to test my powers and set my room on fire. They would think she was crazy. She wasn't crazy was she?

Suddenly she heard a nock on the door and turned to see a crow sitting on a tree outside. Was this Damon? Great just what she needed. She opened the window and Damon took his human form. He was still sitting on the tree waiting to be invited in.

"What do you want Damon?" she said annoyed.

"Come on little witch... Why should it be "what do you want Damon" and not "hello Damon! it's so nice to see you, I missed you so much" ?" he said with one of his wolfish smiles.

Bonnie continued staring at him until his face changed. Now he was irritated.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's freaking cold out hear"

"I didn't know vampires got cold"

"Damn... at list I tried. But you know what I mean. Invite me in Bonnie"

"Why should I?"

"Because you need my help?"

"I don't remember ever needing your help"

"I know about your powers Bonnie, and I can't help you if you don't let me"

She thought about it and then said "ok Damon you can come in"

He jumped from the window and landed in her room without making the slightest noise. He was looking around him confused. Like he was searching for something.

"What are you thinking Damon?"

"Were did you find this power because I'm sure as hell you didn't have it the last time I saw you"

"If I knew that I wouldn't need you now would I?"

This time he looked at her the confusion never living his face. "You know I can't help you much when I can't read your mind."

"And what should I do? I'm not even sure how I keep my mind hidden. How would I know how to open it"

"It's because you are a witch. But I know a very effective way to look into your mind." he said with an evil smile "I don't know if Elena told you but when we exchange blood we can link our minds"

"I'm never going to exchange blood with you" bonnie said angrily emphasizing the "you" and raised her hand.

Suddenly Damon flew to the other side of her room and crashed on the wall. He felt down making a loud noise and then staid their. He was trying to breath but it was very difficult.

Bonnie was immediately at his side. She kneeled beside him and put his head on her knees.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Damon I don't know how that happened! I... I just wanted you to stay away I didn't know this would happen"

In a second Damon was standing on the other side of the room as far away from her as he could have finally catch his breath.

"YOU WITCH! You could have killed me. And as this wasn't enough you say it was an accident? I would have died because of an accident? Because you can't control you powers? I'm so going to kill you" he was furious his glare never leaving her face.

Bonnie was looking at him terrified. Good job Bonnie you made him angry and know what? Wait till he strikes? She thought about it, and then about what she had done. He couldn't harm her. She was strong enough to throw him to the wall. She could do it again couldn't she? She closed her eyes and focused on her powers. She was trying to concentrate a big amount but she kept failing. She was tired and obviously she had used all the power she could for now. She was on her own without her powers to help her in a room with an angry vampire. So that was how she would die?

''wait a minute. I don't feel your powers anymore" he gave her an evil smile "what happened little witch? We don't have other powers? Oh no... We can't kill Damon today. What a pity that he can kill you whenever he wants right?" He said and in a few seconds her back was on the wall and his hand on her throat.

She was looking at his face. His beautiful face with his evil smile. The last person she would see was Damon? That didn't sound that bad. She looked at his eyes. If she was going to die she wouldn't do it crying she would be brave.

Damon was looking at her with his evil smile now lost. He was looking confused again. Like he was debating something in his head and then he leaned and kissed her.

It wasn't a soft kiss but a rough wanting one. His hands left her throat and went around her waste bringing her closer to him. After the first minute of confusion Bonnie returned his kiss and she put her hands around his neck and her fingers into his messy hair. When Damon tried to deepen the kiss pressing his tongue on her lips to open she left him but then as if she thought it again she bitted his tongue and tried to get away from him.

He immediately left her and took a few steps back. They were both breathing hard neither of them sure of what to do. They were both staring each other without saying a world.

After a while Damon broke the silence. " On second thought I don't think I'm the best you should ask about your powers. Maybe you should come to the boarding house one of those days and ask Stefan. I think he knows more about witches." and with that he left the room and disappeared into the night.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) They made me very happy! Thank you guys. I'll make Damon hug each and every one of you.**

**Damon: no... I won't hug anyone**

**Kira: yes you will. If you do I'll write a sexy scene with you and Bonnie!**

**Damon: ok… who wants to be hugged?**

**So here's the next chapter! :)**

Damon's pov

Damon was sitting on a comfortable black couch in the boarding house pretending that he was reading, but he wasn't even sure what book he had in his hands. His mind kept drifting away. He was thinking about Bonnie. He didn't know what had happened with her powers but he knew that he couldn't let himself lose control again. Not only because he couldn't be devoted to one woman, and that was exactly what Bonnie had become, a woman, but also because the next time she could kill him, and it wouldn't even be on purpose. He kept thinking about how she had looked so brave when he was about to kill her with her eyes never leaving his. She wasn't crying or begging for her life but she was ready to face death. Her face, her smell that was stronger when he stood so close to her, and her full lips. Without realizing it he had kissed her and he had enjoyed it. But even when she had bitted his tongue he had thought that it was sexy and it had made him even more attracted to her. He couldn't let this happen. He had to stay away from her. He knew that if he kissed her again it wouldn't be so easy to stop. Not with the little witch.

He heard a nock on the door and he sensed Stefan opening it. Suddenly the little witch's faint smell was all around him. What was she doing there?

Stefan's pov

He opened the door to find Bonnie outside. But how could all the power he felt come from Bonnie? He had only seen her last week when she had come to see Elena and her powers were still normal. And the worse was that he couldn't read her mind to see what she was thinking, but by the way she looked it wasn't difficult to guess. She was afraid and confused. Obviously she wasn't ready to control so much power. He decided that it was strange to just stand on the door and stare at her so he invited her in.

"Elena darling come here. Bonnie came"

Elena came running and hugged her "Bonnie I haven't seen you in one week. I misted you so much"

"Hello Bonnie" said Damon standing as far away as he could from Bonnie.

Stefan noticed that something was different about Damon. His brother was standing away from Bonnie like he was... afraid? And his eyes never left he face. What had happened? His brother was acting weird since the day before. Then he noticed Bonnie. Somehow she was more tensed than before. But not afraid of Damon. No. She was afraid of her powers. She was afraid that she couldn't control them. But then why was she more tensed when Damon came in the room?

He started hearing thoughts from a mind. How was this possible? Damon and Bonnie could hide their minds and Elena was wearing her necklace. He listened closer and realized that he was hearing Damon's thoughts. What was it that made his brother forget about hiding his thoughts? What was he thinking that he couldn't concentrate on anything else?

He focused on Damon's thoughts. His brother hadn't totally lost control. He was just letting some thing slip, but that was enough for Stefan. He saw a girl in Damon's thoughts. She was beautiful. She had long red hair that looked like they were on fire but if you looked closer you could see that her hair had almost every shade of red. Her eyes were brown and big and you could easily get lost in them. She had light all around her. She looked like a goddess. She looked like... Bonnie. Could this be Bonnie through Damon's eyes? But then...was Damon in love with her? Stefan concentrated harder. He saw a burned room. He saw bonnie with a man next to her. It was Damon. He was kissing her?

"Stefan?" Elena brought him back to reality "did you hear anything Bonnie said?"

"Em sorry... can you repeat it?"

"Were is your mind Stefan? She said that she suddenly woke and had this powers that she can't control. She put her room on fire Stefan!"

This caught his attention. So the burned room was Bonnie's? Damon had really kissed her? No wonder Bonnie had tensed when she saw him.

"I have an explanation Bonnie. I've seen something like this happening before. You know we all grow up at some point. The girls faster than the boys. That's when they become woman. But that doesn't happen suddenly when you turn eighteen or something. It takes time. That's when powerful witches take all their power. You see... the power is so great that your body can't contain it all till you are fully grown and that's when the power comes to you. You have to learn how to control it. I can't help you with that. I can only give you advises."

When he finished everyone was looking at him. Then bonnie talked.

'Thank you so muck Stefan. I wasn't sure if you would know. I was expecting the worse. So it's not weird. I'm not a freak right?"

"No. Of course you are not. And just so you know it's very rare but it happens"

"Thank you so much Stefan. I don't know what I would do without you" she said hugging him "now I should go. I have to paint my bedroom before my parents notice anything. Bye Elena, and thank you again Stefan"

Stefan closed the door and turned to look at Damon.

"We have to talk Damon"

"nah... I don't think so"

"Damon I mean it! We really have to talk"

"I think I'll go hunt. I was readying a book so I didn't have time."

"Stop avoiding me Damon. Why won't you listen to me for once?"

"Because..."

"You are in love Damon" Stefan said without letting his brother finish what he was saying.

"Fuck you" Damon shouted throwing the first thing he found. The vase fell on Stefan and broke into tiny pieces. Damon jumped out the window, transformed into a crow and flew away.

"He's in love?" Elena said "with whom?"

**Damon: you tricked me!**

**Kira: oops**

**Damon: I'm going to kill you**

**Kira: no! Don't do it. I'll write something, I promise. But you have to wait...**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! :) pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! You missed me? Sorry that I didn't update sooner... anyway here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**Damon: hello gorgeous.**

**Kira: what do you want Damon?**

**Damon: I was wondering...**

**Kira: I can't tell you if I have a romantic scene with you and Bonnie in this chapter. You have to read it.**

**Damon: ...**

Stefan's pov

It was the first time Stefan had seen Damon like that over a girl. He didn't know what his brother was going to do about it but he was sure that Damon would take the wrong decision. He wanted his brother to finally be with someone and to care for someone other than himself but... Bonnie would get hurt. She could protect herself with her new powers and Damon couldn't compel her to do anything but still his brother had his ways with woman. But there was also another problem he hadn't thought till now. What if Damon didn't do anything? He would keep leaving alone without leaving anyone by his side. Without opening himself to anyone. Witch one was worse? This was a question Stefan couldn't answer yet.

Elena came in the room. She didn't even nock the door she just came in. She was angry. About what? He didn't remember doing anything that could make her angry. She went to sit next to him.

"About what you were saying earlier... is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is Damon in love? And if... Lets say if it's true... he is in love with whom?"

"Well the part about him being in love is true. Now about whom he likes, I can tell you one thing, you are not going to like it..."

"I'm sure of that" she said so quietly talking to herself and added more loudly "so who is this person that Damon is in love with?"

"Bonnie" Stefan said with no emotion.

"Bonnie? As in my bonnie? Are you serious?"

"Yea I'm totally serious. You should have seen the images he has of her in his mind. He is madly in love with her. He lost control when he was thinking about her. I could read his mind. Can you believe it? Damon lost control. Even when we were with Katherine he had never- and I mean never, not once- lost control."

"But... she is just Bonnie! When did this happen?"

"I guess he finally realized when she gained power. Damon is attracted to power so he... he was curious... and he always liked bonnie but I guess this like... I guess... it became love"

"Love? Are you serious? We are talking about Damon"

"I know and I want to help him find someone to be with but I don't know if it's the right thing. I know you worry about the same thing. You think she will be hurt but I think bonnie has changed. You can feel it now. She became a woman. And if you saw the image of her in his mind, the girl is like a goddess."

Elena was thinking about something. He wanted to ask her what but then she talked.

"Then what about matt?" Stefan looked at her not answering. He wasn't sure about what she was talking about.

"Matt is in love with bonnie. And he deserves her more than Damon. I think he asked her on a date."

"And what did she say?"

"She said 'yes' of course! She likes him. She wants to go on a date with him. If Damon wants her he has to try harder"

"Yea I know but that's the problem... I don't think he will." Stefan knew that Damon didn't want to give to much thought over one girl. Even if he liked her he would just torture himself to stay away from her to show that he didn't need -or in this case want- anyone.

"Well then he will lose. What a shame" Elena said and left the room with a smile.

Stefan knew that he shouldn't interfere but he had to do something. His brother should at list try to be with bonnie and he knew how to accomplish that. Damon was a very jealous man. Stefan had his plan ready.

Elena's pov

Elena was angry. How could Damon be in love? And on top of that... how could he be in love with Bonnie? Elena didn't like that. It wasn't as much the fact that he wanted him for her self but the fact that he could fall in love with someone and that someone wasn't her. How could Bonnie make him feel like that and not her? Elena knew that she was prettier and smarter. She used to have for her self all the boys in school, and now what?

In the beginning she had three. But then matt decided that he was in love with bonnie. Elena didn't care about him since she had to herself two inhumanly beautiful vampires. And now? Now Bonnie stole from her Damon. How had she done it? How could she possibly make Damon fall in love? How could she make Damon lose control? Even Katherine hadn't accomplished that and they all new how much Damon liked her. He left his human life for her. Back then he would do anything to be together with Katherine.

Elena was sure about one thing. If Damon wanted bonnie he would let him have her but before that he had to try harder. He had to convince her that he was worthy of her. That he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If he didn't want to be with Elena that was fine with her. But she wouldn't leave him do whatever he wanted that easily. He would pay for making her jealous of her friend. For making her feel less important than Bonnie. For making Bonnie the center of attention.

Elena couldn't deny that she loved bonnie. She was after all her best friend. But she also couldn't deny that she loved attention. He couldn't leave the man that took all the attention from her that easily.

Damon's pov

Damon woke with a groan and put his hands on his face. He hated mornings. He tiredly stood up and put on a t-shirt and lied again on his bed. He wanted to just stay their all day. He had so many things to think about yet he didn't want to think about anything. He put his hands on his face. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think straight? Why was this red-headed girl all he could think of? And what about his brother? What was he talking about? He wasn't in love. He couldn't deny the fact that he liked her even since before she had so much power and they certainly had a physical attraction but that was all. He wasn't in love with her. He didn't even care what she did.

The door of his room opened and Stefan came in.

"Good morning sunshine" his brother said with a grin.

"What do you want? I hate you and I hate mornings. "

"Yea but I have to tell you something"

"I don't care little brother. Go eat Bambi or something and leave me alone"

"You are annoying"

"I'm very hurt to hear you saying that but... get lost"

"Ok then I guess you don't care about Bonnie's date" Stefan said and turned to leave.

"Her what?" Damon said not laying on his bed anymore but sitting on it with his body tensed.

"Oh now you care? I thought you wanted me to leave"

"Stop messing with me little brother. Don't make me kill you... again"

"That's very funny Damon"

"I know I have great humor. Now back to what you said..."

"About Bonnie? I just thought you would like to know that she has a date today"

"With whom?" Damon said with no emotion.

"With matt"

Damon knew one thing. He was going to kill matt.

**Damon: what the &%4$* she has a date with mutt?**

**Kira: well... yea... you need a rival otherwise it's too easy. Don't you think?**

**Damon: (glares) you want to know what I think?**

**Kira: Don't kill me. I swear in the next chapter I'll write a romantic scene. You are going to love it!**

**Thank you all for reading my story! Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**

**Kira: here is the scene you were waiting for Damon.**

**Damon: finally. What took you so long?**

**Kira: what the... you little ungrateful...**

Bonnie's pov

Bonnie hadn't been on a date for quite some time. She was very excited about it. Also it was with Matt. One of the best guys she knew and one of her closest friends. Matt was handsome. Not like Damon or Stefan but Matt was very handsome for a human.

Bonnie had taken a bath and was trying to decide what she would wear. She wanted to wear a dress but knew that matt would be dressed very casual so instead she decided on jeans.

She still hadn't learnt to control her powers but she could manage to be near someone without hurting him. Well ... if he wasn't Damon. With him she easily lost control. Last time she had almost killed him and it was an accident. What would have happened if she really wanted to hurt him? Somehow she didn't want to know. Damon was annoying but she didn't want to kill him. At least not for the time being.

She heard a nock on the door and went to open it. It was matt.

"Hello" he said shyly and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yea". She grabbed her bag and went out closing the door behind her. "So... what are your plans for today?"

"How about the cinema?"

"That sounds great" she said trying to make him relax. He was very nervous. That was weird. They were friends for so many years and he was nervous now?

They went to the cinema and decided on a movie. They didn't talk to each other during the movie which was also weird. What is wrong with us? She thought. Usually we wouldn't stop talking and now we were are here watching a stupid movie. She didn't like the date so far. she didn't have fan.

When the movie ended they decided to go on a walk.

"So I heard from Elena that you have new powers?" he said trying to open a conversation.

"Me...Yea I guess. They just appeared one morning. I can't control them yet but I try"

"That's good. So have you tested them?"

"Yea. I burned my bedroom and accidentally almost killed Damon"

"Wow. He deserved it. I would like to see his face when you did that. So what did he say after that? He begged for his life? Please tell me he did"

"Am... yea let's say he did" she said not wanting to talk about the kiss.

"You know it's weird. We were friends for so long... I think it will take us some time to get used to it... you know... the dating thing"

"Am... sure". But what if we don't want to get used to it? She thought. What if we should just stay friends?

Now they were near the woods. Matt stopped walking and turned to look at her. He didn't say anything. She blushed. This was making her uncomfortable. He leaned to kiss her and suddenly... he flew ten meters away. She had used her powers without wanting to. Matt was lying on his back breathing hard. She was afraid to get closer to him. What if she used her powers again? She could kill him. She would kill her friend. She had to stay away.

"Are you okay mutt?" said an amused voice.

She knew very well to whom this voice belonged to. She looked at him frightened. What was Damon doing hear? His black eyes were now looking at her with no emotion. He was getting closer and closer.

"So now you are afraid of me bonnie?" he said and went to stand closer to her. "I like it" he decided and leaned. His face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes never left hers. Her face was red. She just wanted to close the space and kiss him. The way she had kissed him in her room.

Suddenly Damon was again away from her.

"You see matt? I tried to kiss her and she didn't throw me away. What does this tell you?"

Matt looked at her hurt. "Is it true Bonnie?"

Damon was teasing her. She was angry with him and with herself. What the hell was wrong with her? Why hadn't she thrown him away? Why did she want to kiss him? She had to stay away from this arrogant bastard.

"It's not Matt. I'm just tired for using my powers earlier and I can't use them again so soon."

She looked at Damon. She new she had lied and he knew it too. She had enough powers to nock him out but she couldn't think of it when his face was so close to hers. When his lips were inches apart from hers.

"I'm sorry for hurting you matt'' she said and went by his side. "Does it still hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well there is but..."

"You are such a cry babe" Damon said "it doesn't even hurt you just want to kiss her"

"I can do what ever I want. I'm dating her. I can kiss her whenever I feel like it"

Damon looked hurt and then he smiled evilly. "Sorry to brake it to you mutt but it didn't look like that to me. Last time you tried to kiss her she threw you away"

Matt turned and kissed Bonnie. It had to feel right. To feel magic. After all they were dating. But to her it just felt wrong. When he stopped kissing her she slapped him and the she regretted it.

"I'm so sorry matt. I don't now why I did that... I just... I'm sorry"

Matt was looking at her hurt. She didn't know what to say. And then she heard Damon laughing.

"You know Matt. when I kissed Bonnie she didn't slap me." he said and bonnie blushed. Why was he telling matt about that?

"But she did bite my tongue. Isn't that very sexy?"

"Your tongue? What is he talking about Bonnie?"

"Nothing Matt. Stop it Damon"

"You didn't tell about us to matt sweetie? You hurt my feelings."

"Why did you come Damon? Why are you ruining my date?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer Damon" now she was angry.

"Because you are mine" he shouted. For a second he looked hurt and then his face was again hard not showing any emotion.

"I'm not yours Damon" she said. What was he talking about? She wasn't a pet. She wasn't his because he felt like it.

Then they saw a car coming towards them. The doors opened and Stefan and Elena came out.

"Damon we have a problem" Stefan said.

"What do you want little brother? I'm not in the mood right now"

Stefan looked at Bonnie who was sitting by matt's side and then he looked again at Damon.

"I understand but we have a problem. Dylan is here."

"So what?"

"Did you hear what I said Damon? Dylan is here"

"Yea but this is my problem not yours"

"But we want to help you Damon"

"I don't need you help little brother. I never did"

**Damon: are you fucking kidding me? Mutt kissed her.**

**Kira: yea but you almost kissed her.**

**Damon: mutt kissed her.**

**Kira: she didn't like it.**

**Damon: mutt kissed her.**

**Kira: will you stop saying that? **

**Thank you all for reading. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hula! Sorry this took me so long. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Damon: why did you bring Dylan?

Kira: why not?

Damon: because...I... I don't like him

Kira: If you don't like it you can leave.

Damon: ok then I'm leaving. (Starts to walk away)

Kira: NO! Damon! Come back!

Bonnie's pov

Bonnie was confused. She had so much questions and she didn't know from were to begin. First of all about what happened with Matt. why couldn't she kiss him? Why had she thrown him away? Maybe it would be for the best if they just remained friends. But she felt sorry for him. First Elena dumped him and now Bonnie couldn't even kiss him. She decided that she would find a way to make him feel better. She would find him a girlfriend. And besides that what was wrong with Damon? last night when he was pretending that he was going to kiss her she found herself wanting to kiss him. Wanting to kiss this sexy arrogant bastard. Something was wrong with her. She didn't want to kiss her best friend -if he still talked to her after the date- but she wanted so much to kiss the bad guy. She wanted to kiss Damon. To be near him.

She wanted some air. She wanted to stop thinking about all this and decided to go out for a coffee. She had so long to go out. Without worrying about vampires or other creatures. She liked that. She looked at the sky. It was cloudy. Maybe it would rain. She didn't mind. In fact she liked rain. She liked the smell. Before she realized it she was out of the cafe. She tried to open the door when a hand from behind her opened it for her. She turned to thank the man behind her but when she saw him she froze.

He was beautiful. He had blond messy curls and green eyes. He was tall and wore lousy jeans and a black t-shirt. He was looking at her studying her and then he gave her a worm smile. "will you get in?"

Even his voice was beautiful. He could be a singer. He had the voice and the looks.

" Yea. I'm very sorry" bonnie said blushing. She went in and ordered a coffee. Then she went to sit on a table. It had been so long since the last time she had been their. Someone came near her. It was the guy from before.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"Um...ok" she said blushing again. She had to stop doing that. "It's the first time seeing you here. Are you new?"

"Yea.. I guess I am." he said looking her in the eyes. She studied his eyes. They weren't green as she had first thought. They had some yellow in them.

"so…do you leave here?"

"I was born here. So… if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to move here?"

"I don't mind" he said smiling again "I have open businesses with someone. You may now him. His name is Damon Salvatore"

Bonnie gasped. What had Damon done again?

"I… I know him"

"Then you should also know that he is awfully strong for a human"

Thank god. He thought Damon was human. And the way he said that. Maybe they were on a fight. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

"I know... that's one of the reasons I try to stay away from him"

"You look like a nice girl. So do you go to school here? I'm going to start school next month, it would be nice if I at least new someone."

"School? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen"

"No way. You look older"

"I know" he said laughing.

They continued talking. Bonnie liked him. He was very good and easy to talk to. And he was very handsome. He liked to talk about music and books. And the way he smiled so easily made her like him even more.

"I've got to go." he said finally. "Will I see you again? You know... before school starts"

"Sure" bonnie said smiling.

"No you won't" she heard an awfully familiar voice from behind her.

She turned to look at Damon. He came next to her and put his had around her arms like it was something he did all the time. "Hello bonnie" he said and bent to kiss he on the cheek. She blushed.

"Well... hello to you too Damon" the boy said. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want Dylan"

Dylan? Stefan had said his name like... He was dangerous or something.

"I knew. I knew you would be attracted to her. You always were and always will be attracted to power. Of course you couldn't stay away from a powerful witch."

Did he say witch? He knew? Was he a vampire?

"Are you finished Dylan? I have better things to do" Damon said without emotion in his voice.

"You shouldn't talk like that to your best friend. Or should I say ex-best friend. After all this is in the past"

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. And I know how to get it" Dylan said with an evil smile and then added "see you again Miss Bonnie" and left.

She kept looking at him? How hadn't she noticed he was a vampire? He was inhumanly beautiful but... he was so nice.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" she said turning to look at Damon that had now removed his hand from her arms and looked furious.

"You talked with Dylan? You were planning to meet him again? Are you serious? And look what you've done now. He knows I care. Damn bonnie."

"It's not my fault. And anyway... what do you mean by 'he knows I care' because as far as I know you don't care about anything"

"I care about you! You stupid little witch. And now he knows it."

He cared? About her? Bonnie couldn't believe it. Damon actually cared?

"So what? Why does it mater if he knows?"

"Because he is going to kill you. That according to him is revenge. And it's your fault"

Now she was annoyed. "What do you mean my fault? You were the one who hugged me... and kissed me"

"I was annoyed. He was talking to you and you were smiling like an idiot."

Damon was... jealous?

"Why would Dylan kill me? He is nice."

"Because of what I did to him" Damon said and lowered his eyes. What had happened? What could possibly make Dylan wanting to hurt someone? What had Damon done? Bonnie was confused. She was determined to find out.

Damon: what the..? I don't like that.

Kira: you don't like what?

Damon: Bonnie likes Dylan. In the beginning she thinks he is beautiful.

Kira: so what?

Damon: bonnie is mine. She can't think of anyone else as beautiful.

Kira: well... she's not yours yet. Who knows... she may end up with Dylan

Damon: I'm going to kill you.

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review! :) If you leave more than five reviews I'll post the next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

**Damon: you didn't update because you are lazy.**

**Kira: shut up Damon.**

**Damon: make me.**

**Kira: if you don't I'm going to make a romance with Bonnie and Dylan.**

**Damon...**

**Kira: good boy :)**

Bonnie's pov

Bonnie was sitting in Damon's room. He was standing with his head in his hands without saying anything. She wanted to ask him about Dylan but she knew that it was difficult for him. He was going to tell her when he was ready. She wanted to hug him and take his pain away but she was afraid that he would reject her.

Damon turned to look at her and then he looked again down.

"It was many years before..."

Damon's pov

"What are you doing Damon?"

"I'm sleeping, go away Dylan"

Dylan was his best friend for years. He was the only one Damon trusted and the only one in his new life that new about Stefan. Damon had abandoned his brother many years before and he didn't know were his brother was. But sometimes he did worry about him. Even if he was a vampire Stefan was stupid enough to get himself killed.

"I have something to tell you Damon"

"Can't it wait? I'm sleeping"

"I found her"

Damon turned to look at his friend. "You found who?"

"Damon... I think I'm in love. I... I met this girl a month before and I can't stop thinking of her. I'm with her all the time and... We talk... and... Damon? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Dude you are a vampire" Damon said. "You are not in love. Only stupid humans fall in love. You don't need this shit."

"I'm serious Damon. I... I love her. I want to be with her"

"Then turn her"

"I can't do that"

Damon turned to look at him "why not?"

"I love her. I don't want her to be like us."

"You don't want her to be a monster?" Damon asked without emotion. Even if he was hurt he wouldn't admit it even in front of his best friend.

"No... I meant I don't want her to hurt other humans"

"Have you lost your mind?" what was he talking about? Dylan cared about humans? What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"I can't talk to you when you are like that Damon. I'll see you later. I'm going out."

Dylan said and left the room slamming the door behind him. Damon got up. He didn't understand Dylan. Why was he acting like that all of a sudden? And he was in love? He couldn't be in love. He was a vampire for crying out loud. And to make things worse the girl was human. Damon went out hunting. He was in the woods when he sensed someone behind him. He turned to see a girl looking at him. She had brown wavy hair and big grey eyes. She looked so innocent. Like a little angel.

"Are you lost?" Damon asked the girl.

"I now what you are" she said not bothering to answer his question.

"Oh really? Then you know that I can kill you in a second right?"

"yea"

"Then what are you doing hear." was she stupid? She was talking with a vampire and she wasn't afraid?

"I want you to turn me"

"Really ? Interesting"

"So... will you do it?"

"How can I say no to a beautiful girl?" he said smiling. He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back bringing her hands around his neck. After a moment she stopped the kiss to take a breath and he put his mouth on her neck kissing her there. And then he bitted her. Her blood was delirious. He could feel the girl's pain and pleasure. He broke away from her neck and cut his wrist. He put it to her mouth and she started drinking. When she stopped she looked him in the eyes and he kissed her. "Goodbye" Damon said and broke her neck.

She left her there and started leaving when he heard some hunters in the woods. They were two. Damon jumped on a tree and smiled. He would enjoy the show.

He saw the girl waking up and looking around her. She was hungry. When she noticed the hunters she started walking towards them. She didn't know how to stop her thirst. One of them noticed her and tried to ask her if she was lost but the girl killed him and started feeding from him. The other hunter shoot her. The girl just looked at him. In a few seconds she took his gun and broke it. The hunter afraid for his life started running. The girl went in front of him and he immediately stopped. He found a pointed piece of wood and stabbed her. The girl shocked fell down and died.

Damon looked at her for some minutes. It was a pity because she was pretty. Maybe he should have helped her. But that would be boring. It was a pity that his little toy died so fast.

When he returned to his room he fell asleep only to wake up some hours later by an angry Dylan.

"What did you do Damon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed her. You killed the one I loved. You killed Rea."

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone."

" Really? Because I think you are the one that turned her into a vampire and left her in the woods knowing that humans were there."

"Wait... the girl...she was the girl you were talking about?"

"Are you stupid Damon?"

"I didn't know. Besides she was just a little human. It's better this way"

"You know Damon, one day you'll fall in love. And when you do I'll be there. I'll take revenge."

Bonnie's pov

"Oh my god. I had no idea."

"It was a mistake." Damon said without looking at her. "I was stupid back then. I saw the one he loved die and was like 'who cares?' ... I know how he felt. Now I know. If... if something happened to you I would be like that too. If he was in my position I would kill he's girl to make him feel my pain."

"You wouldn't kill your best friends love Damon. If you knew who she was you wouldn't have killed her." Bonnie said trying to ignore the fact that Damon had just told her he was in love with her.

"I'm not as good as you think Bonnie."

"No Damon. You wouldn't have killed her" Bonnie said and hugged him. "You wouldn't."

Damon didn't say anything. He stayed in her hug smelling her hair that was now all around his face.

"Sorry to disturb you but we have to talk." Stefan said from the door. "What are we going to do with the fact that Dylan wants to kill Bonnie?"

"He's never going to hurt Bonnie. He has to kill me first" Damon said and left the room.

**Damon: why didn't I kiss her? It was the perfect chance. She was hugging me.**

**Kira: because you are supposed to be depressed Damon.**

**Damon: that wouldn't stop me. **

**Kira: well sorry but I'm the one that decides what happens in the story.**

**Damon: hey bonnie! I'm depressed. Do you want to make out?**

**Bonnie: 'blushes' **

**Kira: get a room!**

**This is the end of this chapter. Ok … because 5 reviews came so quickly this time I want 8! Start reviewing ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMFG! This took so long but ... I'M BACK. Sorry I didn't update for so long but I really didn't have time. I promise I'll try to update more. Please forgive me... (For those of you who also read my other story. I'll update it soon... I just didn't have time today)**

**Damon: this took so long... I don't have a lifetime you now…**

**Kira:…you do…**

**Damon: I'm just saying...**

Damon's pov

Damon was out for hours just enjoying the midnight air. He wanted to get everything that was happening the last days out of his head. And what was wrong with him. He had actually told Bonnie that he loved her. He hadn't really said it ... but one could easily guess. He had to get a hold of himself before he did something really stupid. Like tell her that he loved her. She was just a friend. Just Elena's friend. Just a really god damn sexy witchy friend. Nothing more.

Suddenly he sensed a power from inside the woods. What was his little witch doing there in the middle of the night? This was dangerous. Was she trying to get herself killed?

He didn't care. He didn't...

Bonnie's pov

Bonnie was in the woods for some hours trying to gain control of her powers. She had to learn how to use them before anyone got hurt. Well... really hurt, since she had already hurt Damon.

Damon. She hadn't seen him since last night and she already missed him. She wanted to see his beautiful face, to feel him beside her, to hear his voice...

"Hello witch" Damon was suddenly beside her.

"Hey Damon how are you?"

«I've been better. And what are you doing here?" he was cold. But why? Had she done anything to upset him?

"I'm trying to control my powers... I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like an ass-hole again."

"Glad you noticed" he said with a grin.

"I thought you cared? Yesterday you practically told me you loved me and now your acting like ... like... well like old Damon"

"There is not new and old Damon... just the Damon you see now. Yesterday was... weird... maybe the girl I fed on yesterday had something in her blood. And" he said with a glare "I don't recall saying that I loved you».

Now Bonnie was pissed. Why was he doing this to her? the day before when he had trusted her enough to tell her his story it had made her so happy and then... he had definitely said he cared about her... well not exactly like that but... he had.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked without showing emotion in his face.

"Like you care" now Damon looked a little hurt. What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he make up his mind already?

"Then I'll be leaving." and with that he transformed into a crow and flew away.

He was gone like that. Like nothing happened.

Damon's pov

Damon had heart his little witch. He knew that but... but she was just another girl. A little crush. It would pass. And he also had to keep her safe. As long as Dylan thought he didn't care he wouldn't hurt her. At least that's what Damon hoped while flying over Fells Church.

He had to get over Bonnie. She was just another girl.

Bonnie's pov

She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to think. She felt power flowing in her and she pushed it towards a tree. The tree was suddenly on fire.

"Nice one." she heard a voice behind her and she turned to see Dylan smiling to her. «Hello Bonnie. Missed me?"

She tried to back away but he stopped her grabbing her hand.

"Damon isn't here? What a pity?"

"You are losing your time with me" bonnie said feeling brave all of a sudden.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"If you need to know, Damon doesn't give a shit about me"

Dylan smiled and his eyes shined turning into a darker shade of green.

"Well... we could always change that couldn't we?"

"And what makes you think I will help you?"

"You have to take revenge Bonnie" he said letting her hand. "And I can help you. I know Damon too well. I can make you he's ideal girl. And then, when he falls for you we'll bring him down."

"And what will you gain from that?"

"I want to see him hurt. That's the best way to do so. What's better than seen him getting rejected by the girl he's in love with. By his ideal girl?"

"I don't know" Bonnie said. He had hurt her but that... that was too much.

"Let me ask you something bonnie. Have you ever wondered why Damon started caring for you only after your powers appeared? Why he didn't care about you before? Have you ever thought that maybe it's only your power he's interested in?" Dylan said with a suggestive smile.

Bonnie thought about it. It made sensed. The first time that Damon showed her that he cared it was the first day with her new powers. It was all about her powers. Damon Salvatore was SO going down.

"I'm in but with a condition. You shouldn't hurt anyone. And you won't kill anyone."

"Why would I do that?" Dylan asked amused.

"Just promise"

"Ok then I won't kill anyone"

Bonnie smiled and left. She was already tired. She wanted to get to her house quickly and sleep.

No one's pov

"You shouldn't trust a vampire little witch" Dylan said to no one in particular and disappeared.

**Damon: I did it for her own good. **

**Kira: I know Damon. I wrote it.**

**Damon: yea but you also wrote that she wants to take revenge.**

**Kira: because she does**

**Damon: but she loves me. BONNIE! YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU?**

**Bonnie: "blushes"**

**Damon: awwwww ... I love you too sweetie!**

**Kira: get out of here.**

**And again... sorry it took so long. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's kinda small. I'll try to make the next one bigger. I promise I will.**

**Damon: blah blah blah… you are full of excuses.**

**Kira: at least I'm honest and I keep my promises.**

**Damon: I keep my promises too.**

**Kira: yea but you are not honest.**

**Damon: nobody's perfect**

Bonnie's pov

"It's pretty easy isn't it? You can definitely do it"

"Yea but, are you sure?"

"Oh yea"

oooooooooooooooooooo

So here she was out of the boarding house wearing tight black pants and a revealing read shirt. She hoped Dylan was right about these.

"Hello Bonnie" Elena said opening the door and then she noticed what her friend was wearing "you look amazing. Come in."

Bonnie walked in and she saw Stefan sitting on the couch. Damon was sitting on the other end reading a book. He didn't even turn to look at her when she came in. "hey Bonnie. You look good" Stefan said with a smile.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"You will say hi to him but otherwise you'll ignore him. You'll talk to him only when he talks to you"

oooooooooooooooooo

"Hi Stefan. Hi Damon." Bonnie said with confidence.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Confidence is the key. He doesn't like weak insecure girls."

oooooooooooooooooo

"So? Why are you dressed like that?" Elena asked with an evil smile.

oooooooooooooooooo

"You'll tell them you have a date"

"But I don't"

"You'll do what I tell you. The rest is up to me"

oooooooooooooooooo

"I have a date. I wanted to wear something special"

"And who is the lucky guy?" Elena pressed to learn the juicy details.

"Well... I met this really good looking guy at the cafe. He was really nice and all. You'll definitely like him.

At that Damon turned to look at her but he didn't say anything.

"I want to know more."

"Not know. I want to know him better first. So what was so important that you wanted me to come over? ''Bonnie said trying to change the topic.

"Oh nothing really, I bought some new clothes that I wanted to show you but mostly I just wanted to see you. It's so boring to be in the house all day"

"I understand" bonnie smiled "I have to leave in a bit. I don't want to be late for my date, and I really wanted to do something with my hair."

"Leave that to me!" Elena said and dragged Bonnie to her room. After ten seconds they came down again. Bonnie's hairs now were falling in beautiful curls all around her hade.

"Thank you so much" she said hugging Elena "you are the best"

"I know I know" Elena answered hugging her back. "Now go. We don't want you to be late for your date."

Bonnie said her goodbyes to everyone and left.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"He will follow you outside. You won't look surprised"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So little witch..." she heard a voice behind her "... when you say the guy from the cafe. You don't mean Dylan do you?"

"And what if I do?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You won't look afraid of him. You will show him that you can do anything. That you don't care what he says"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Bonnie, you can get yourself killed. For once just think before you do something. This is dangerous. He is dangerous. What are you doing Bonnie? What the hell are you thinking? You are doing that so..."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"And then..."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie stopped him with her lips.

ooooooooooooooooooo  
"you will kiss him and when you pull away you'll say..."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Sorry but I just wanted to make you shut up"

Damon looked shocked. That was all bonnie needed.

"Goodbye Damon." she said and walked away. She walked to her house and went upstairs to reapply her lipstick. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror. Everything was going exactly as Dylan had said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"He will definitely follow you so when you get home you'll get ready for the date"

oooooooooooooooooo

She heard someone knocking on the door and she went downstairs to open. Dylan was standing outside gorgeous and ready for there date. When he saw her he bent for a quick hug and whispered in her ear.

"And now the fun begins!"

**Damon: I'm not THAT predictable.**

**Kira: you are.**

**Damon: you have a death wish.**

**Kira: you are not. You are not. Please don't kill me.**

**Damon: good girl.**

**So that's it. Please review! They make me want to update more. So REVIEW!**


End file.
